After every storm there's a rainbow
by mAngaLoVer2015
Summary: Lucy is a vampire. She isn't used to being alone and unable to control herself, so what will happen when a certain boy enters her life?


It's been awhile, but I was finally able to write something! Yay!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><span>After Every Storm There Will Be A Rainbow<span>

"Don't." I whimpered as I held back the tears that were sure to fall. But he didn't listen. He never listens. He approached me, a look of complete concern written on his face, but that's not what he should be doing. He isn't supposed to care. He was supposed to forget. Why must he be so stubborn? Was me giving my life not enough for him? What more must he take before I wither away? Does he want my heart? If he does he'd be much better off with someone who actually has one.

He knelt down in front of me so that we were face to face. I could tell he had been crying, but that wasn't what made my heart ache. I had lost so much blood. I was weak. My mind wasn't working right so the only thing that sharpened my senses was his smell. I just wanted- No! I had to get him away. _Now._

"Are you okay?" His breathe hit my face with a rush, making my mind go all hazy again. He tried to smile and as much as I hated it, I smiled back. I smiled. And that was my biggest mistake.

His arms came around my limp body as he brought me closer to his warmth. Everything about him made me want more. The way his fast heart thrummed against my chest, the way his fingers tangled in my hair, the way his breathing came fast. But what I really wanted, what I yearned for, what I _needed, _was his taste.

"I'm so glad." He whispered, a soft sigh escaping his lips. I couldn't do this. I never wanted this. I needed to pull away, to leave him here, but I can't bring myself to. The angry tears that have built up fell freely now. They slipped from my face and soaked his shirt, but he didn't mention them. I wanted him to be the one that pulled away, to be the stronger one, but I knew that it would only break me more. Oh how I hated myself. I opened my mouth to tell him to run, but sobs were the only noises that escaped my chapped lips. I clutched his shirt tightly in my fists and my body began to convulse. My mouth was only inches from his neck. All I had to do was-

"Shhhhh." He said soothingly as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Everything will be okay."

'_Oh God, I hate myself._' Slowly my teeth ripped through his skin as I ravished into his neck.

I couldn't help but think, while I drained the life of the man I had fallen helplessly and stupidly in love with, that maybe I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for that one incident.

The only thing he was able to do was grip my arm before it swung loosely to his side.

That night the tears never stopped flowing. "I'm so sorry Natsu."

Maybe this would have never of happened. Maybe non of this would have happened.

* * *

><p><span>Three months earlier<span>

"Lucy!" the voice of my father's boomed from his office, making my blood run cold. I could tell there was something wrong and my mind instantly wandered to the night before. A cold sweat broke over me as I made my way to his door.

The older man stood with his back to me while he looked out the window, most likely lost in thought. I lightly knocked on the big wooden door to get his attention. If he heard me he didn't show any sign that he did. I quickly wiped my clammy palms on the tightly fitted ball room dress.

Suddenly he cleared his throat loudly. "Lucy" he started, this time turning around so that we were staring at each other "Where were you last night?" The muscles along his jaw twitched as if he were trying to stay composed.

"I was here of cour-"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME GIRL!" He yelled his face turning red with anger. I flinched, hating myself for trembling. I took a few minutes trying to find something to tell him, but I knew it would be useless. He already knew.

"I was with a group of village kids." I tried to avoid eye contact while he took a seat in his massive chair. It was silent for awhile.

The he let his head fall into his hands, shaking it softly as he chuckled. I stared in confusion, the tension between us rising even greater.

"Do you know what would happen?" He asked wiping a tear from his eye. "Do you know what would happen if the word got out about us? Do you?" I opened my mouth to answer, but he interrupted me. "Of course you don't. Your just a wild teen, right?" He laughed again making tears of anger form behind my eyes.

I wanted to hit him, but if I did, well, I don't know what would happen. So I just balled my hands into fists waiting for him to finish.

"Don't tell me there a boy?" He asked a smirk placed on his lips. My face felt like it was on fire. How dare he ask me that?

"It was wasn't it? Oh my god! It was!" He began to laugh at me and although I knew it would get me more shit from him I just couldn't help myself. The next thing he knew there was a shoe coming right at him. It planted a good one right across his cheek. Now it was my turn to hold back the laughter.

His face was a mixture of colors as he stood aggressively up and stomped over to land a smack across my cheek. So I did the same. We stood there, both of us not wanting to break eye contact first. His breathing came fast and hard as if he had just ran the marathon and I'm pretty sure I looked as if I did too.

Then finally the room was filled with laughter. My father gathered me into a bear hug as I laughed even more. He put me back on the floor patting my head and shaking his head playfully. "You remind me so much of your mother, Lucy girl." I smiled up proudly at him, my face probably glowing with love. He walked back over to his chair and plopped tiredly down, rubbing his head as he let the last of the laughs filter out. I leaned against the door frame watching him with a smile placed along my lips.

"It wasn't a boy, dad." I said, feeling a blush creep along my face. "You would know if it were." He studied my face and finally as if he could see the truth written there, sighed and smiled sadly.

"I know sweet child, but you must be more careful in the future. If anything were to happ-"

"Something did." I interrupted him the softer atmosphere slipping from the room. He sat up straighter, intent on listening. "Go on." He insisted.

I nervously played with the hem of my sleeve as I began to tell him the story. "I was invited to a forest party by one of the local kids and, and, I just wanted to fit in. I was so tired being the odd one out." I glanced at him and saw his sad expression before he nodded his head for me to proceed. " Well, I went to it while you slept and it was so fun! There was so many of them and they treated me as if I was one of them! There was a camp fire, dancing, jokes and- oh it was so fun."

I stared at a swirling pattern on the door as I smiled sadly. "A boy _did_ offer me a drink of soda, but I didn't know who he was. I guess that's probably why I should of said no, right? The next thing I remembered I was biting him." My dad jumped up, fear and frustration written on his face. I held up my hands telling him to wait as I finished.  
>"I didn't pierce him, dad. The kids thought it was a joke. Especially the boy who I was doing it to. No one knew what was really going on. I swear. I went home after that."<p>

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh Lucy. What would I of done if something had happened to you?" I didn't respond and just snuggled into his bear like arms.

That night I fell asleep, dreaming of a camp fire and my dad on the other side singing me my lullaby.

* * *

><p>"Mistress! Wake up Mistress!" A women called to me as I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. A hand wrapped around my arm as I was yanked from the bed and out the door before I could protest. That's when I began to smell it. Smoke.<p>

"Come Mistress. We must hurry." The women holding my hand was one of the house maids. I couldn't get a clear look, but I could tell she had been crying. Fear struck me hard as I was dragged down a secret stairway that was used for the servants of the house. Suddenly the wall above us caved in, fire lighting up the dark tunnel. I screamed, the heat was nibbling at me as if I were already on fire. It hurt so much. The women crawled through a passage of the fire and turned aroung to reach for my hand. I stepped tentatively backwards holding my hand to my chest as if it had just been burnt. The place was on fire. I could hear it now. The muffled sounds of screams, the roaring sound of flames, and the horrible sound of human cheering coming from the outside. Tears blinded my sight as I trembled from the intense heat. Behind me another part of the ceiling caved in, trapping me. I could hardly breathe. I was going to die hear.

"Young Lady! Take my hand!" I shook my head. I wasn't supposed to be by fire. Dad said never to go near it.

"God damnitt!" The women reached farther for me and when she had a good grip, she pulled me through at the last second before the rest of the ceiling caved.

I sat there stunned, but she pulled me to my feet and we were running.

Outside I watched as the flames took over the house. The light lit up the night, casting shadows across my face and the people's faces that were fleeing from the falling remains. I fell to my knees not knowing what to do. My beloved childhood house.

Without taking my eyes off the lit devastation I managed a weak word out of my dry lips.

"Dad?"

I waited for the women's reply knowing that she was choosing her words wisely.

"He never made it out."

I laid down and while listening to the angry hissing of the flames and the horrific cheering of the village people, I fell into a blissful sleep where the only noise that existed was the beautiful sound of my dads voice singing me my lullaby.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went without me caring. I knew I was being stupid for skipping my weekly meals, but I didn't think it matter'd. My dad was supposed to help me through this. He was supposed to help me through everything. It's useless now. He's gone.<p>

I rubbed at my aching head as I sat tiredly down on the grassy side of the road. The morning after the incident I awoke to the burning smell of wood. I didn't bother to stay and watch the remaining flames die out. So I just began to walk in whatever direction that would lead me away from the disgusting village. If it were up to me I would have gone down there and killed all of them, but Mitsuki wouldn't allow it. I used that as an excuse to leave, but secretly I was happy that she did. I never liked hurting people.

Mitsuki was the only one who stayed by my side. I told her she could leave and find her own family. To go back to her kids and to stop following me, but she said she was alone. I didn't say anything after that. It was a good enough explanation for me. So we decided to find a place ten villages away from the one we came from. She didn't ask why I wanted to go that far and I respected her more for that. If she knew what I really was she wouldn't of stayed.

I picked absent-mindedly at the green grass.

"Hey" Mitsuki said as she sat down next to me. I smiled at her and she touched her shoulder with mine.

"Can you believe I'm 24 and I'm still as short as you?" She asked mockingly wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed.

"Well, maybe I'm just tall." I replied as I fell back and looked up at the clouds. She joined me.

"Don't try to make me feel good, kid." She said as she raised her arms towards the sky, surveying them with a squinted eye. We laid there not saying anything for a long time. We watched as a cloud that looked like a weird octopus traveled past us.

"Look, we're so slow a weird mutated octopus cloud can move faster then us!" She said jokingly. I chuckled.

"Maybe he has-" Suddenly my body took on an expulsion of coughs. I sat up hurriedly as it began to shake my whole body. When the coughs had subsided I pulled away my hand and gasped softly. My blood trailed down to my wrist. I quickly wiped it away, before Mitsuki could see.

"Whoa, girly are you okay?" She asked, her hand making small circles along my back. I stiffened. There was a delicious smell in the air and I shivered horribly. I abruptly stood up and began to walk down the road. "Wait up!" She insisted as she caught up. I tried to hold my breath as I gained control. We walked on in silence as we came across the fifth village. I sighed when we were finally around so many people.

"Well let's go get something to eat shall we?" She asked giving me a weird look. So I gave her the same look back. She laughed and smacked my back before walking into a small cabin with a sign that read "Bed and Breakfast". I licked my lips. I could really go for an egg omelet. When I began to open the door I was almost thrown down when a flash of pink and blue zoomed past me. I inwardly flicked them off.

Inside the room was bustling. The smell of food filtered through me and I practically drooled with hunger. I wandered over to where Mitsuki was sitting and examined the room. The walls were full of pictures from all varieties of people. One of them contained a framed picture of a girl around my age in armor with blazing red hair and a boy with jet black hair who wasn't wearing a shirt? There were many more like them, but the one that caught my attention was the one that had a boy with bright pink hair and a blue cat flying around them. Don't tell me that that was- I shook my head. Naw, no way. couldn't of been.

We stayed at the bed and breakfast that night and as I laid awake in bed listening to Mitsuki's soft breathing I knew I couldn't do it anymore. I missed him so much. I just wanted things to go back to how they used to be. Slowly I got out of bed and made my way to the window. I took one more glance backwards at her to make sure she still rested and then made way out. I didn't plan on going very far, I just needed to get some air. I just needed air. I walked into an empty alley way, thinking there would be no one around.

Suddenly I was on the ground clutching my stomach as I began to cough abruptly. I didn't think it was going to stop, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My mind instantly changed.

"Hey are you okay little missy?" His voice was raspy and as I turned around to look at him I wasn't looking through _my_ eyes anymore. He wore rags and as I began to stand up he held onto my hand as if he were supporting me. It was just too easy. All it took was for a swift movement on my part and the next thing he knew we were on the ground. I was being messy. I couldn't control my hunger anymore. I needed to stop soon or I'll, i'll, but before I could even finish the thought his body went slack in my arms. I jumped back hurriedly, fear taking hold of me.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up, mister. Mister?" Tears flowed from my eyes as I knelt down next to the poor man. We were in the shadows and I knew nobody would be able to see us if they were to come along. I quickly stumbled away from him, walking backwards, too afraid to look away at what I had done. Then instinct kicked in. I spun around on my heel and when I did I ran right into someone. I quickly looked away.

"Whoops!Sorry!" His voice was young and full of energy even at this hour. I tried to side step him, but he quickly caught my arm.

"Hey whats that?" He ever so slightly moved his head so that the light behind him shun on me. He lifted my face and gasped. I stared in disbelief. It was the boy from the picture. The one with the pink hair.

"Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Anger bit at his words as if he was ready to defend me if needed to. I was puzzled and then I began to step away from him. I was covered in the man's blood. I wasn't being careful and now iv'e been caught. He knows too now. Thats when his words finally settled in. I inwardly shook as I opened my mouth ready to lie.

"It was nothing. I just fell and knocked out a tooth or so." My voice sounded strange to me, as if it were smoother. I watched as he doubled over laughing. I glared at him.

"Well I hope it doesn't hurt too much." I shook my head and began to side step him again when he grabbed my hand.

"Name's Natsu!" His whole face lit up with a smile as if this moment was the happiest moment of his life. I shook his hand tentatively. "I'm Lucy."

"Lucy." He repeated my name making me shiver. What was wrong with me? I just met the dude. "Well I gotta go." He began to walk away, but before he turned the corner he looked over his shoulder and said "I hope we'll see each other soon."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we won't." I whispered and was surprised to hear him say "Oh, we will."

I ran the rest of the way back.

* * *

><p>Okay sooooo usually my story's are fast and short. I wanted to make this one longer and more detailed. It's actually kind of boring now that I think about it : lol  
>I still hoped you enjoyed it and don't worry If you like this story I really do plan on finishing this one! :D Anyways about the dad scene I felt bad about making him so mean so I had to make him good. I mean he really did loved Lucy :(<br>Sorry it's so slow, but I would still like to hear your comments! :)


End file.
